


A Drop In Ink And Time

by Kokorokirei



Series: In A World Full Of Hate, We Married [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, NSFW, Omegaverse, Related to Mystic and Jasmine, Sex, a bit fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-12 03:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15986198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokorokirei/pseuds/Kokorokirei
Summary: It started from letters. It started from ink. It started with a pen. Now look where we are now.This takes place within the “Mystic and Jasmine” au, a few years after the main story.





	A Drop In Ink And Time

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: If you have NOT read Mystic and Jasmine, the original main story, this story will contain spoilers for it. So if you don’t want to be spoiled, then I advise you finish up Mystic and Jasmine first before reading this.

Wandering hands traveled across a dusty, seemingly, empty shelf, dancing along the wooden board before nimble fingertips tapped against an object with a soft hollow thud. Angela lets out a small gasp. Her eyes strain against the dim lighting of the closet. Standing on the tips of her toes, Angela hoped she might be able to gain a few inches of height in order to see what was on the shelf. To no avail, Angela, instead, reached up to grab the object from its hiding spot.

 

Angela could detect the millions of dust particles with her fingertips on an aged cardboard box. It was slightly bigger than her hand grip, but it was small enough to cradle in her arms. Sapphire orbs scanned the box, glittering brighter as memories swarmed into Angela’s mind. Her lips curled upwards as she lets out an excited sigh. Forgetting the reason why she was cleaning up the closet in the first place, Angela sits herself down on the bed and opens the box.

 

A flail of dust flung aside as the lid was swiftly taken off like popping a bottle. To Angela’s excitement, the box contained letters of yellowed parchment paper. Folded neatly into halves, Angela picked up a letter carefully; like she feared it would crumble in her hands. Slowly, she opened the folded stationery and dark letters glowed against lemon colored parchment. 

 

_ Dearest Angela, _

 

_ I have received your lovely gift. I thank you for it. I keep the handkerchief with me as I take my daily strolls through my village. It is like a piece of you is with me, by my heart. I yearn for the day that I may hold your hand as we explore my home as a married couple. I count down the days where I may finally embrace you and kiss you under the golden sun.  _

 

The rest of the letter was a blur in Angela’s mind as she gave into the nostalgic emotions that swelled within her. It seemed like she was there, at that moment, reading the letter for the first time. To think that was less than five years ago, Angela had to take in the moment to realize how much she went through to get to where she is now. Fareeha and her had written hundreds of letters to each other before their arranged marriage. Angela remembered the way Fareeha’s words made her smile like a giddy child, or how it felt like an arrow had pierced her heart when the words captured her soul, and the yearning to see her jackal lover grew more painful as time slowly digressed towards their wedding day.

 

Then came the struggle to survive. A lone Omega human, abandoned by the Western World because she married a mystic. The oppression of her own people. The betrayal of her own parents. Angela fought and survived these unfair odds with Fareeha. Together, they proved that their love was powerful and their relationship was no different than any other ordinary couple. A mystic and a human. Before Angela and Fareeha, the idea of two separate worlds engaging in such a physical bond was despised and looked down upon. However, times have changed for the better. Only a few years after the marriage, relationships between mystics and humans have blossom overnight. It was like a new era was born, birthed out of love.

 

As Angela pondered over these memories and thoughts, she barely heard a certain woman enter the master bedroom. With ears flat on her head, her tail dipped low as she silently patted her way behind Angela, the woman had a devilish smirk on her lips. Hands raised, hovering behind Angela’s shoulders, the woman lets out a small roar as she practically tackled the blonde woman into a tight bear hug.

 

“Surprise!” Fareeha cried out as she toppled Angela onto the bed, followed by a screeching laugh from the Swiss woman. Pale arms flew into the open air as Angela surrendered to her capture. She collapsed onto the bed where she was attacked by a series of tickles, causing her to start bursting into episodes of rambunctious laughter. Angela curled into a small ball, trying to hide from the prying fingers.

 

“You’re!” Angela gasp as she felt fingers dig into her ribs. “Suppose!” Another attack into the crook of her armpit. “To!” Long fingers started ruffle up the blonde locks, making her hair splatter itself into a clump as Angela rolled into the bedsheets, trying to evade the attacks. “Be at work!” 

 

What followed was a long, angelic laugh with a whisk of a husky undertone. “I decided to come home early to spend some time with you!” Fareeha says, stopping her tickle attack to let Angela catch her breath. Her broad hands rubbed along Angela’s side. Deep golden brown eyes trace along her wife’s figure. In such simple clothes, Angela’s figure always seems to compliment any outfit she was wearing.

 

Angela turned her head to peek over her shoulder. “You mean you snuck off?” She suggested.

 

Fareeha shrugged her shoulders. “Well if you say it like that, it makes it seem like a bad thing.”

 

With a pitiful smile, Angela turns over entirely and pats her wife’s cheek. She leans up to peck Fareeha on the lips, whispering, “While I don’t approve of you sneaking off from work, I do miss being alone with you.”

 

“I thought you would think that,” Fareeha smirked, leaning down to properly catch her wife’s lips into a deep kiss. The force and intensity caused Angela to let out a low moan. The Alpha jackal insistently took over, gently urging Angela onto her back as she crawled over her. The weight of Fareeha’s body on top made Angela sigh at the contact. Her pale arms wrapped around Fareeha’s neck, pulling her closer. Their lips danced together, tasting each other as their tongues slipped out to play. 

 

The long-forgotten box was slowly inching over the side of the bed until it fell off completely. It landed with a loud thud, alerting the two women from their activities. Angela scurried over to grab the box from the ground. “Oh, let me put this away.”

 

“What’s that?” Fareeha asked, her ears tilted to the side as she looked at the box in curiosity.

 

Angela beamed as she presented it to her wife. “It’s a box that contains all the letters that you wrote to me before our marriage. My letters are also in here. I must have put them all together in this box so that I didn’t lose them.”

 

The change in Fareeha’s face was magical and uplifting. She had a wide grin on her face, her eyes lighted up, and her tail started to wag against the bed. “You kept them all this time?”

 

“Why wouldn’t I?” Angela shyly says, thumbing over the aged paper. “They are filled with love. It’s not something I want to throw away.”

 

“Of course not,” Fareeha agreed, reaching out to gently grasp Angela’s wrist to pull her closer to her. Her head tilted forward to stare at the letters. Her nose twitches a bit as the dust fluttered in the air. Fareeha has a warm look on her face, adoring the letters in the box. “I’m glad you kept them. Those memories of writing those letters seem so far away.”

 

Angela tucked a finger under Fareeha’s chin, tilting her head upwards so they could make eye contact. “And look where we are now,” Angela says, setting the box onto the nightstand. She sets herself onto Fareeha’s lap, wrapping her legs around Fareeha’s waist. The jackal secures her wife by holding her by her lower back. Their eyes remain locked on each other. “We are together with three wonderful pups. We’re a family and our worlds have integrated into the One World. I would have thought this life was just a far-fetched dream when I wrote those letters.”

 

“But here we are,” Fareeha says with a smile.

 

“Here we are,” Angela smirks, leaning down to recapture those lips.

 

“The kids are with your cousin Firoza, though, so that just leaves us,” Fareeha whispers, sighing into the kiss. “Alone.”

 

Tilting her head to the side, Angela lets out a happy hum. Her fingers played with the brown locks behind Fareeha’s ears. She lets out a small giggle as she says, “Someone is being insistent.”

 

“We rarely get time alone,” Fareeha whimpered. Her ears lay flat on her head. With a small pout on her lips, she looks up at Angela with sad eyes. She adds a few more over exaggerated whimpers to weaken Angela’s resolve, not that she had any.

 

Angela lets out a laugh, leaning in until their lips hovered over. Her hands tighten into Fareeha’s hair. Biting her lower lips, Angela whispers, “Let's not waste any time then.”

 

Fareeha lets out a low chuckle before leaning forward to reclaim those lips, softly moaning as Angela releases a pleasing groan in response. Eager hands palmed the clothing, bunching up into their grip as Fareeha guided Angela back onto the bed. Lost into their own world, they let their bodies connect like a puzzle set. Hands found themselves roaming across landscapes of flesh, pushing the articles of clothing to the side. It took a few more efforts to actually take off their clothes. They barely gave themselves a chance to breathe when they broke the kiss to pull their shirts off. Pants were shredded off sometime later, along with other articles of clothing that flung around the room. It was hard to tell when it happens. Time was loosely constructed at the moment. The lovers were lost in their domain, treating each other with physical affection.

 

The sounds of soft laughter and moans filled the room. Fareeha teased Angela with simple kisses along the bare flesh of her chest. Her lips graze upon the hardening tips of her chest, purposely missing it by kissing along the circumference of each of Angela’s breast. With her head leaned back into the pillows, Angela’s hands explored Fareeha’s upper back, gripping along the toned muscle that laid there. She couldn’t get enough of touching her lover. It was as if she needed to make sure she was real. Her hands traveled along Fareeha’s shoulders and to her biceps until they silently asked for her hands. 

 

With their hands locked together, Fareeha continued to travel down Angela’s body. Her lips suckled the snow white skin, creating pink little marks that stained it. Eagerly, and hungrily, Fareeha quickly dived down in between Angela’s legs. Her tongue immediately lapped along the pink lips of Angela’s sex, sliding up to circle around her clit. What followed was a long gasp from the Omega, joined by a swift buck of her hips. Angela could feel how hot Fareeha’s tongue felt and she yearned for it to continue to explore. 

 

Willingly to comply, Fareeha methodically lapped against the sex. Her tongue slipped in between the pink puffy lips, right into the source of Angela’s sweet essence. When the tip of Fareeha’s tongue pierced inside, Angela lets out a low moan. Her chest heaved up and down as she felt the tongue slide in and out, lightly jabbing her to leak out more of her nectar. Fareeha used her fingers to spread the lips apart, allowing her more access to suckle the clit that throbbed in arousal. Her lips captured the sensitive nub, sucking and lightly nibbling on it to tease Angela some more. A series of whimpers and gasps escaped Angela’s throat, creating a symphony of music in Fareeha’s ears.

 

Angela’s hands have found themselves gripping the bed sheets around her. Meanwhile, Fareeha’s hands decided to find something to play with. Her hands reached up to grope Angela’s breast, palming and squeezing the fleshy mounds. She used her middle fingers to roll the nipples into quick and small circles. The friction of it made Angela whimper. It felt like small electric shocks were vibrating around her nipples. With the addition of the heated pleasure between her legs, Angela’s core was melting into pure bliss. So it came to a sudden shock when all of it disappeared.

 

Before she could say anything to retaliate against the loss, Angela felt something bigger poke her sex and it fueled her arousal. She could hear Fareeha growling over her, breathing in the scent of their combined musk. Blue eyes linger open, looking down to see Fareeha’s angry hard cock. It twitches in the open, eager to dive into something tight. Angela’s own walls twitch in response. An emptiness, that she just notice, started to grow with a desperate need.

 

The slight hesitation from Fareeha only alerted Angela that she needed to confirm with her wife. After all these years, Fareeha seems to prefer letting Angela take the first move. Spreading her legs a bit wider, Angela rocked her hips upward to line herself up with Fareeha. The tip of Fareeha’s cock poked against her entrance. A bit of precum leaked out, ready to be pushed in. Angela reached down to guide the cock inside. Her mouth parted open in a silent moan. Fareeha’s cock spread open her walls easily, slipping in gave her no trouble. Angela felt her walls split and wrap around the shaft, hugging it so it wouldn’t escape. She urged Fareeha to push. In response, Fareeha roughly slammed her hips in, causing the entire cock to be sheathed all the way inside smooth, tight walls.

 

As quickly as she pushed in, Fareeha pulled out, pulling against the clenching walls. Angela found the friction to be eliciting a delicious amount of pleasure. Her sex ached for the shaft to be pushed back in. Fareeha could feel the walls flinch and entice her back in. With a low growl, Fareeha pushed her back in, causing the bed to rock. The sounds of wet flesh squeaked out into the open air, confirming the raw connection between the lovers. Gripping onto Fareeha’s shoulders, Angela screams when Fareeha started to increase the pace.

 

Her hips rocked against Angela, pushing the Omega a bit higher up the bed. Fareeha gripped Angela’s waist to keep her still. That way she can focus all her energy into thrusting without Angela slipping away and losing a bit of the force. The change in being stationary made quite a difference. Angela felt every inch slam inside and rip away, only to be rammed back in. It stirred her lower stomach, causing a melting pot of pleasure to bundle there. Angela slammed her head against the pillows, letting out haggard groans.

 

Fareeha would occasionally slow down the pace to just enjoy the way her cock re-entered the molten heat of Angela’s sex. She would then reward Angela with a rough rut against her sex. When she did, she received a squeal of approval from Angela.

 

The coil that tightens within them started to break. Fareeha could feel how much tighter Angela got, causing her to break her pace and go a bit slower. The walls clenched and massaged her cock into a frenzy. Fareeha felt a white-hot heat burn along her shaft, threatening to break loose. With a low hiss and one last slam of her hips, Fareeha gave into the burn and released herself inside of Angela. Angela’s walls milked along her cock, trying to squeeze out every drop inside.

 

Angela felt hot liquid splash against her walls as she came. Her body felt like it was on fire. She felt like a pot of hot water that was being stirred up. Long legs tighten around Fareeha’s waist, keeping the Alpha close to her. Their bodies rocked together as they gave into the pleasure that overtook them. Their lips found each other again, comforting each other as their bodies climbed over the peak of their climax.

 

“I love you,” Fareeha mutters, nudging her head into the crook of Angela’s neck. “I love you so much.”

 

Whether Fareeha meant it to mean something at the moment or she said it in a mindless bliss, Angela felt like her mind was brought back to reality. The thought of everything they went through came to remind her that this was real. It wasn’t a dream. Her mind went back to the letters they shared. From writing letters, miles away from each other, to be able to embrace each other every day, Angela realize she often took that for granted. With a warm smile and tears in her eyes, Angela responds, “I love you too, Fareeha. I’m so happy with you.”

 

Fareeha’s ears perked up, detecting the slight change of pitch in Angela’s tone. She looked up to nudge her head against Angela’s forehead in affection. “Habibti.”

 

Fareeha peppered Angela in kisses, making Angela giggle. “Liebling.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the lack of omegaverse content! College is taking up so much time and I am so worn out during my free time that I am too tired to write. So that’s why I update the chat fic because it’s silly, easy to write, and it helps me relax. I’ll do my very best to keep writing omegaverse content though and more!
> 
> Tumblr @kokoro—nerd


End file.
